1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a heat exchanger and a case for the heat exchanger, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger and a case for the heat exchanger with improved heat exchange performance and compact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat exchangers are used to exchange heat between heat transfer media having different temperatures by directly or indirectly contacting each other, and such heat exchangers are applied to various fluid mechanical systems such as heat engines or cooling systems.
To cool fluids that are used in a fluid mechanical system such as a multi-stage compressor having a plurality of compression stages, a heat exchanger is also designed to have a plurality of heat exchange chambers corresponding to the number of the respective compression stages. However, in a heat exchanger of the related art including a plurality of heat exchange chambers, each chamber having a chamber wall, a distance between adjacent heat exchange chambers is quite long, so the overall size of the heat exchanger is increased.
Furthermore, although each heat exchange chamber has a higher temperature region and a lower temperature region, the heat exchanger of the related art is designed without considering the thermal characteristics of the different regions of the heat exchange chambers, so the heat exchanger of the related art has a limitation on improving heat exchange performance.
The heat exchanger of the related art is also configured such that a passage through which a heat exchange fluid exchanging heat is circulated into a heat exchange chamber projects out from the heat exchange chamber, thereby increasing the overall size of the heat exchanger. Furthermore, since an oil passageway through which oil used for lubrication or other purposes passes is disposed in the heat exchanger without considering thermal characteristics of the heat exchanger, the heat exchanger of the related art has a limitation with respect to the heat exchange performance.